


hike up your skirt a little more (and show the world to me)

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Hard Packing, Packing, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Ava rocks her hips forward and Sara suddenly feelsitagainst her thigh, firm and ready for her and oh,yes. She thought Ava's trousers were a bit looser-cut than her usual; thought maybe but - now she knows. She can feel it pressing up against her, waiting. "Oh," she hears herself purr. "Director."+Or: Ava + Sara + hard packing. No plot.





	hike up your skirt a little more (and show the world to me)

Ava rocks her hips forward and Sara suddenly feels it against her thigh, firm and ready for her and oh, _yes_. She thought Ava's trousers were a bit looser-cut than her usual; thought maybe but - now she knows. She can feel it pressing up against her, waiting. "Oh," she hears herself purr. "Director _Sharpe_ " 

Sara runs her palm across the front of Ava's thigh, feels something hard against her palm. She squeezes, pushes upward until she feels just a little bit of give; the base rocking up against Ava's cunt. "I had no idea." 

Ava sort of coughs, her face suddenly bright red. "I wanted to surprise you," she says. "I didn't think you'd -" 

"Notice?" Sara asks, finishing Ava's sentence for her. "How could I not notice this big fat cock of yours?" 

Ava stammers. She's blushing, her eyes suddenly dark with desire. It's always the words that do it. 

Sara takes the opportunity to untie Ava's tie, then her top button. Ava doesn't look right, yet. Sara needs her to look - something. Messier. She wants Ava's clothing askew, wants the way Ava looks to match the expression on her face and the way Ava's composure is gently unravelling in front of her. 

Sara hooks her leg around Ava's waist and rocks forward. She does her best to rub her groin against Ava's thigh; the folds of her dress get caught a little bit but she can still find enough purchase to press her cunt down against the silicone dick in Ava's pants. "I don't think you strapped it down tight enough," Sara whispers. "I can feel it popping up for me." 

Ava groans. " _Sara_ I -" 

Sara works her hand in between them, rubs the heel of her hand across Ava's fly. She's feeling for it, the base of the dildo where it meets the harness; when she finds it she squeezes. "You feel so thick," she whispers. "You gonna fit all that inside me?" 

Ava doesn't speak, this time. Her hips buck and she sighs, rocking herself into Sara's hand. "You can take it," she sighs. "I know it." 

Sara bites at Ava's lower lip. Of course she can; they both know it, but that's not the point. The point is this, the back-and-forth that would almost feel like flirting if they hadn't already done this dozens of times before. "You want to put it in me?" Sara asks. As she speaks, she finds Ava's zipper and starts to pull. She looks down; now that she knows it's there, her eyes easily spot the ridge of the dildo thick and firm in Ava's pants. 

"Gonna," Ava groans. "Gonna fuck you until you scream." 

Sara feels the word _fuck_ between her legs, everything already too-sensitive, eager for this. She eases Ava's trousers down past her hips, exposes her harness and the dick inside; electric green silicone just waiting for Sara to set it free. It's barely held down by a strap around Ava's thigh; all Sara has to do is jostle it a little bit and it springs forward; out in front of Ava and ready. 

There's not quite enough space between them; it gets caught in Sara's skirt once again and Sara giggles, wraps her hand around it. She squeezes, pushes it back against Ava's body. "You're so ready for me," she whispers. 

Ava sighs again, her hips bucking forward so that she sort of ruts the dildo forward into Sara's hand. "You ready for me?" Ava asks. Her voice is low and rough, exactly the tone that always sends shivers down Sara's spine. 

Sara's more than ready. She can feel it, that familiar sort of empty that means her body wants to get filled and the sight of Ava's big, green cock in her hand is already making her clench in anticipation. She knows she's probably dripping for it. "Yeah," she whispers. "Gonna swallow you up." 

"You're so good to me," Ava whispers. 

"Love you," Sara whispers back. 

Ava hikes her dress up all the way, slips Sara's underwear down her ass until they fall the rest of the way the floor. "How do you want me to fuck you?" she asks. Her voice is just - it's Sara's favourite, this perfect blend of desire and arousal and tenderness. 

Sara sighs. She can feel herself flutter, another little full-body wave of anticipation running through her. "I want to get on top," she says, her thumb dragging gently across the head of the dildo. "Want to ride you." 

Ava bites her lip. There's a little extra sway in the way she moves on her short walk to the bed; cocky and a little proud of herself despite the fact that she looks this undone. Her trousers are down around her thighs and her shirt is untucked and half-open, her tie hanging uselessly around her neck and her hair hopelessly tangled from Sara's hands. Sara feels another little shudder of delight at the sight of her.

Ava spreads herself out on the bed; kicks out of her trousers so that it's just her harness and her shirt on. She's still propped up on her elbows, the better to look down her body at Sara, inviting. "You coming?" Ava asks. She wraps a hand around the base of the dildo, runs her thumb across the shaft and _oh._ Sara's going to be. 

Sara doesn't bother with her dress. She leaves it on; walks the few feet to the bed and straddles Ava's hips. The skirts, for a minute, are everywhere. It takes both of Sara's hands to hold them up and arrange them. "Please," she says. "I'm ready I -" 

Sara stops speaking, because she doesn't need to anymore. Ava's hand finds her hips and guides her forward and down; Sara can feel the edge of Ava's thumb at her entrance and then the head of it - of _her_ , stretching her out just enough that she shivers. "You good?" Ava asks. 

Sara nods. "You feel good, you're so big, honey I -" 

She stops talking again. Ava's hips don't thrust; that's not the right way to describe it. But Ava's hips lift up, gentle and insistent, and Sara feels herself parting for her and it's beautiful. She sighs, lets her legs spread and sinks down just a little, until she feels all of Ava filling her up. It's delicious; stretching her out in the best way and Sara just wants to stay here, possibly forever. 

When she opens her eyes, Ava's grinning up at her. She's got both hands hidden away underneath Sara's skirt, and she still looks just as rumpled and messy as before but from up here it's beautiful. "You ready?" Ava asks. 

Sara nods. She leans back just a little; lets her hips angle and suddenly the head of the dildo is pressing up right where Sara needs it. That full feeling gets even stronger, more satisfying. Ava starts to move underneath her with that same gentleness, the rocking of her hips somehow tender. Sara hears herself shout; her eyes slide closed again. It's too much. Ava's deep enough that her pelvis rocks against Sara's clit with every gentle thrust, the head of her pushing against Sara's inner walls and it feels amazing. 

Sara feels herself start to reach her climax; her inner walls fluttering around the dildo with every thrust, building and building. Everything inside her is on fire, warm and sensitized and it's not long before Sara's breaking apart, her orgasm hitting her with so much force that she collapses forward, slumps until her head hits Ava's chest. 

Ava's still inside her; Sara can feel her hands reaching for the dildo and slipping it out; letting it sit wet and used against Sara's thigh. "Are you alright?" she whispers.

"Perfect," Sara mumbles in reply.


End file.
